


【芥敦】How are yah?

by MorimidoriMatsuka



Category: bungo - Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorimidoriMatsuka/pseuds/MorimidoriMatsuka
Summary: *标题来自J姐每次视频开头的那句“What’s up everybody, welcome back to my channel! Hi,how are yah?”没啥关联 随便起的*黑芥×黑敦 好像好久没开车了！黑芥黑敦我也好久没写了 为了庆祝AO3申请好了开一个！（这种仪式感？）*emm因为是黑芥黑敦所以写得挺野的 接受不了的就不要看了哈*BGM:SHY Martin-Forget to Forget





	【芥敦】How are yah?

“咔——”  
中岛敦打开门的时候还转身准备把站在自己后面闷声不吭的芥川龙之介拉过来进去，芥川龙之介快他一步把他往包间里面推，中岛敦感觉他不是随便轻轻一推，是手掌在自己腰侧还有点儿想捏几把的推。中岛敦跟他已经处了小半年了，早上起来心照不宣背对着对方慢慢把从地上捡起来的衣服穿好再相继走出房间，这是他们几乎每周都会做的事情。最频繁的时候是一周七天每天都会做，他们的工作重心一般都放在周一到周三这段时间，事情又多，ddl赶也赶不完，但一到周四就仿佛坠下山崖，手上突然闲起来了，他们两个一般就在这个时候约。  
中岛敦了解了男人的意思，在芥川龙之介用脚轻轻把门踢关上的时候也伸手接住了男人欲图拥抱的动作，两个人紧紧贴在一起，吐息摩擦共起，热度就那么碰撞开来。  
芥川龙之介没开灯，长款呢子外套被抱在一起轻蹭摩擦的两个人蹭下地之后他用双手再次覆上中岛敦的脸颊，凉凉的，他刚刚在外面酒店门口等了自己十几分钟，手也冰下去，芥川歪着头跟他在墙边吻着，被吻的那只白虎也不介意他一下子把自己压墙上了，芥川龙之介跟自己不像头二十岁时那样整天怼来怼去之后，关系变得更淡，芥川现在已经不会对自己下狠手了，除非……  
“啊……”  
中岛敦被他翻了个面双手扒在墙上，趴在墙上偷听的姿势，臀却被男人稍微提起来对着他，眼睛能看清楚包在紧身牛仔裤里的双臀的程度。芥川龙之介的手在墙上慢慢地摩挲，像轻轻点在钢琴键上一步一步往前走的优雅琴师，嘴唇在中岛敦的发和脖颈上轻吻，顶出舌尖冒着微微热气在一寸脆弱柔软肌肤上猛地洗了一道，舔吮出嘶溜的声音来。中岛敦没来由觉得有点好笑，但现在笑出来更尴尬，而且芥川龙之介估计会更生气吧。  
但是自己也不是很高兴吧。  
芥川龙之介把人的长裤kua地一下扯下来往地上簌簌滑落，中岛敦的内裤边沿被他勾起来，指甲也修剪得刚刚好不会有刮痛感，芥川龙之介刚刚把车停在门口特地熄火之后留在驾驶座上把指甲重新剪了一遍，他两周修一次，但如果要跟中岛敦做，他会额外做些准备。白虎男孩儿的屁股几乎被他看光（其实早晚都是要看的），手掌扒在墙纸上手指曲起来，指甲在上面轻轻刮了几下像是在等待什么极刑，但芥川龙之介勾起那一边小小的布料拉到最大然后“啪”的一下把它放开，布料又弹回中岛敦屁股上正好紧紧贴合住。  
“唔……！”  
中岛敦刚刚被他勾起内裤时两腿间已经有点灼烫微微抬头的东西被勒住，现在他一下子放开，不仅小屁股被弹了一下，那个东西……也被磨得火辣辣的。中岛敦的上半身还穿戴完整，衬衫风衣齐齐整整就像他们中规中矩的白昼，下面颤抖湿润着好像在期待什么激烈热血的运动就像现在一样的黑夜。芥川龙之介知道他被自己弄得有点儿点儿疼，大手在他挺翘小巧的两瓣臀上各自拍了一下，拍完之后直接上手用手掌包住揉了揉，女人的胸最好是大到男人一手抓不完才好——芥川龙之介想起自己身边的，那些黑色的男人们所说的情色幽默。  
芥川龙之介从来不对饭桌上男人们在看到一个身材超辣超性感的黑皮美女走过去时互相给予的心照不宣的眼神或是几个人私底下喝酒时的荤段子表态，但他心里有数自己最喜欢的是什么。性暗示也好，胸或者屁股大到一只手捏不完也罢，中岛敦每次以初生的赤裸的状态出现在自己眼前，自己的手下的时候，自己只会燃起跟以前想跟他对打一决高下的怒火全然不同的火。芥川龙之介在他耳边吐出越来越烫的气息，大手绕到他前面，撩开衬衫下摆伸到这条CK的白色内裤里面去，中指指尖触到最底下那对囊球之处，指尖按在上面轻柔地玩弄。中岛敦被他玩到崩溃喘息，用手去推他：  
“呜……不要……啊……”  
中岛敦的内裤全是芥川龙之介买的，有一次休假两个人在家里玩得太野，中岛敦已经找不到内裤换了，芥川龙之介出门一趟回来之后扔给他一个袋子，里面是新买的几条CK，全是灰白色或者奶白色，摆明了不让中岛敦穿普通低调的黑色内裤了呗！白色内裤是几个意思啊？！  
“啧……”芥川龙之介咂咂嘴之后又倒吸一口气，所有因他而乱因他而炙热的喘息又全返还给他，中岛敦能清楚地“听”到芥川的心有多乱，刚刚亲吻自己的头发和脖子的时候男人已经动容了，现在他的手在轻车熟路地玩自己的性器，又好像自己什么都没干似的从容淡定，中岛敦羞愤之余又感觉他似乎在表达某种在乎，是自己现在没办法读懂的。  
“唔……芥川，别闹了……”  
中岛敦被他撸动到彻底硬起来，铃口处渗出分泌物来，芥川龙之介就着这点儿黏稠猛地律动了几下给予他结结实实的爽快和刺激，中岛敦用手搭在男人手腕上想把他的手打下去，但芥川龙之介使起狠劲儿来了，中岛敦现在又占下风，命脉被他把住，根本做不了多大挣扎。  
“啊——”  
芥川龙之介把他抱起来双双往沙发上砸去，松软坐垫带着新家具的独特味道，整间房都是香水味，闻多了还很闷。中岛敦的脑袋直接硬生生被凹进沙发坐垫里时芥川龙之介看似单薄其实摸起来还是蛮结实的胸膛也跟着压上来，他的香气代替了这间酒店公寓里面不散的空调里吹出来的香氛。中岛敦用手抱住男人的肩膊颤着手指脚趾呜咽时，芥川手上的动作快到极点，某种冲动激情也在此刻彻底爆发出来，刚才的扭捏和矜持还带着点儿看看到底双方之中谁先失控的调笑挑衅，中岛敦不想在他面前输得那么狼狈，跟他有了这层关系之后，他更觉得自己或许从未败过。芥川龙之介把他撸到射出来，白浊热暖糊满了他整个手掌，手指上都拉出黏稠的丝。  
男人把手指探向他的穴口，因为什么都没准备，其实卧室在里间，但他们已经等不到好好走到里面去了。刚刚开门走进套房那一刻中岛敦走在前面，手指撩了撩遮住眼睛的几缕头发，唇角的笑没办法再掩住，芥川龙之介的大手抚上来那一刻他就知道男人有很多话想说。  
可能是在自己耳边说，也有可能……是在身体里面，“心贴心”地说。  
“啊——”  
射出来之后中岛敦的身子软塌塌被男人压在身下，不应期是他们两个最脆弱的时候，芥川龙之介抱着他肏干到射精之后会紧紧抱着他不让他离开自己半分半秒，中岛敦也会在他还埋在身体深处时揉揉他的头发，亲吻他的嘴唇，把他当小孩子一样来疼爱。中岛敦被他用两根手指来扩张，好久没做了，上次爆发争吵之后又是半个多月快二十天，只要一吵架好像就会有什么东西倾泻出来像是溢出来的岩浆，两个人都会把自己对对方的所有不满全部说出来，伤害对方，也伤害自己的真心。芥川龙之介的动作总是带着他想要说的话，一笔一划给自己写信是，打电话发信息是，挑选合适（芥川龙之介自己觉得合适）的内裤也是，就连做爱的肢体动作也是。  
悲恸，狂怒，隐秘的傲慢，轻喜，欢欣，中岛敦都能从他一下一下抽插的动作中感受到，真真切切，身体可以帮笨笨的嘴说话。  
“呜……为什么……不接电话？”  
中岛敦被他刺激出一片片泪花滚落到沙发垫子上融进呢绒料子上面渗透进去，像芥川龙之介即将要做的事情，男孩问他，  
“总归是要点答案的……对吗？芥川龙之介？”  
芥川龙之介很少被他直呼大名，论辈分地位声望中岛敦都尚处在上升期，不如芥川早就打出天地来，但中岛敦的实力亦是不容小觑。芥川每次都会有点儿被冒犯的感觉，“芥川龙之介是你叫的吗？”这句话他经常问，但没有前辈数落小毛豆儿的感觉，反倒是恋人纯粹调情。  
“你怎么知道……我在问什么？”  
芥川龙之介的风衣在两个人捧着对方的脸激吻时被中岛敦两手扒下来落在沙发边，沾灰也不管了，现在是干大事儿的时候。中岛敦的穴口被他添到三根手指狂乱地模拟着一会儿的动作进出抽插，水声像是搅拌器搅拌蛋黄时的声音，嗞噗嗞噗越来越快，芥川龙之介甚至能感觉到有不少液体飞溅出来粘在自己的手指上。  
“那不然……你为什么……啊——”  
芥川没有让他做好准备便将肿胀发痛的阳具插进去，中岛敦的话语卡在哭泣和呻吟之间上不去下不来，男人不知道自己今天的反应怎么会那么大，像是以前没做过一样兴奋。中岛敦被眼泪模糊起来的雾金色眼睛闭上，更多的泪水涌出来往下流，但嘴唇死死咬着硬是不肯松口。芥川龙之介按着他缓了很久，不带套一下子插进去是最爽的，两个人都是，这个瞬间比眨眼还快，但不比高潮的体验差多少。芥川龙之介低吼着慢慢摇动腰臀，他的腰力不比中岛敦差，毕竟中岛敦还是自己锻炼出来的。  
“呜……你为什么……会生气呢……不是吗，啊……”  
中岛敦在他的抽插开始时小声小声地啜泣，芥川龙之介的尺寸惊人不是盖的，中岛敦虽然从不明说“你好大”，但第一次做爱芥川把裤子脱下来时中岛敦看得眼睛都直了，不是犯花痴浮想联翩的那种直，是作为一个男人对另一个男人雄风的默认。之后中岛敦在他坐下来分开腿时也偷偷瞟过，芥川腿间那里看起来就不小，重量很可观。中岛敦被他垫着背，男人把他固定在怀里小幅度地抽插着，虽然是小幅度，中岛敦也知道这才刚刚开头，但对不起，您的Level是不是有点儿非人类了？  
“呜……啊……”  
中岛敦再一次想咬自己嘴唇的时候芥川龙之介用手指又是抢先一步挑开他的唇，手指逗弄着他的小舌，勾惹出更多的唾水，沾湿了芥川龙之介的手。芥川龙之介眯着灰眸好像在做出某种质疑，中岛敦看着他一点一点收回手去还从自己嘴边拉出银丝，然后男人把手指又塞进他自己的嘴里，舔了一圈沾了自己口水的手指，发问：  
“我看你也不傻，明明知道，为什么还要……”  
芥川龙之介说罢身下又是猛的一下挺进，这次肉块在体内更顺畅地穿梭，插进了最深处，囊球啪地拍在了臀上，“还要犯呢？”  
“谁定的规矩啊……我做什么了吗……啊……呜啊……你……先别……啊……”  
芥川龙之介跟他已经很久没有好好说过话了，刚刚进房间也是闷着不说，现在才开始好好说话。中岛敦被他猛烈一插有了差点要破开肚皮冲上头顶的刺激感，这谁顶得住啊？  
“你先别这样……”  
“那要怎么样？”  
“可是你也……没有告诉过我……你是怎么想的不是吗……？”  
“……”芥川龙之介微怔了一秒，随即把他的脸抬起来深吻下去，天雷地火一点就燃，现在则是火上浇油，中岛敦吻技说实话真的不怎么地，现在跟芥川龙之介没事儿就在一起亲才好了很多。芥川龙之介自认为不是什么色字当头的男人，他平常不也正经端庄该干什么干什么吗？但中岛敦的反应好像一只在被吃掉之前一惊一乍生怕被碰一下的兔子，而且还总以为自己可能了，跑得特快。其实芥川龙之介大手一捞，他就会被自己拉回来不是吗？  
“你……如果要让我为你做什么……你也要为我做……不是吗……唔……”  
中岛敦的确是委屈了，芥川龙之介也从没说他不好，就是因为一直难以将自己的爱意说出口而只能藉由身体来阐释，他们的性爱总是狂热激烈。芥川龙之介不止一次在酒店大床上从他身后拉着他的胳膊像捆绑一样用自己的手扣住，用后背位狠狠地、猛烈地顶弄他全身上下最脆弱的地方，自己的温暖湿地，中岛敦要到两个人同时高潮、爽到不行的时候才崩溃大哭出来。  
“我现在不是在为你做吗？”芥川龙之介觉得自己问了个很合理的问题。  
“呜……！”中岛敦感觉男人的热柱又肿胀了一圈，惊人的热量从体内浅处爆发直直冲进最里面，像粉末点燃全部爆裂开来开出火花，但黏腻大量的体液搅在一起咕噜咕噜让他羞到不行。“我不是在说这个……”  
“想让别人为你付出，自己也要付出对应的东西……”  
芥川龙之介说完之后把他翻面，撑在他身上双腿分开夹住他的身子，用做俯卧撑的动作来干他的小穴。中岛敦抓着抱枕仰起脖子叫，因为闷在下面，声音含糊不清带着鼻音，又有点儿魅惑性感。芥川龙之介何尝不知道？中岛敦看似是天真单纯好似天空一样的，又好像若即若离，他会对自己微笑着招手，但转过头跟着人流一起向前奔去，让自己一转眼都看不到，这也是事实。他们愿意给，但不能给，关系确立之后要顾及的东西比现在多多了，黑帮恋爱故事可以跟深夜伤情故事画个约等号，差不多，反正都是高危投资。  
“芥川……”  
中岛敦的对讲机在风衣口袋里，风衣早就被脱下来不知道扔哪儿了，他队里的其他后辈一直在“中岛大人？中岛大人？”地叫，芥川龙之介和他却已经管不了那么多了。芥川龙之介跟他几乎是用撞的姿势来做，男人的胳膊看起来细白无力实际上每一条肌理都蕴藏着力量，把中岛敦从沙发上提起来，又是从后面提着的姿势，在面积不大的平台上跳起最狂热迷乱的双人舞。中岛敦几乎是被他往他腿间那根粗硕的东西上砸，运动快到极致之后芥川龙之介也没办法再闷着不出声，两个人都发出爽快舒适的呻吟，中岛敦摇着头猛地瑟缩了一下下半身，弯着腰想下去趴着，十足的刺激让他几乎快要死去，但另一个人没有松口没有放手。  
“啊……啊啊……哈啊……嗯嗯啊！”  
啪啪声连成一片好似浪潮，芥川龙之介的顶弄达到最快之后蓄势待发已久的男根将白液全部射出来，自上而下涌入中岛敦里面，黑暗神秘又温暖的深处。  
“哈……啊……”  
中岛敦跟他慢慢倒下去，芥川龙之介把脑袋埋在他肩窝喘息，衣物在激烈运动里面都被撕开脱得差不多了。两个人能动之后又偏着头湿漉漉地吻在一起，芥川龙之介把人抱起来往床上走，那里一直都亮着墙灯，中岛敦怕他把自己丢下去，用腿慢慢抬起来缠住他的腰，往上缩抱住他。芥川龙之介的手稍微搂紧了点，轻抚他的背，来到湿润黏腻的臀部时没忍住又捏了几下。  
“呜！”  
中岛敦这次反应过来了，男人才捏了一下就打开了他的手。  
“你干什么？”芥川龙之介问。  
“你在干什么？”中岛敦反问回去，但一下子头皮发麻炸开，“我在干你啊”——他不敢想象芥川龙之介嘴里说出这种话来是什么样子。中岛敦一下子闭上嘴又被他吻上来，舌尖撬开开始缠绵裹搅，男孩被慢慢放倒在床上，男人骑在床的一角，把他细长紧致的双腿扛起来分开搭在自己肩膀上，扶着还硬挺着的阴茎在还积着白液的穴口处摩擦了几下，缓缓将自己捣入。  
“啊……”  
“芥川……芥川……”  
中岛敦在这个时候似乎觉得再纠缠过去的问题已经没有意义，生活会教自己别老想着去深究，钻牛角尖只会让自己更痛苦。但对芥川龙之介他的的确确想要个明白，爱，或者不爱，一个回答的事情。  
毕竟我们都不需要对方再去为自己打拼什么了，我只是……  
“芥川……龙之介……啊……哈啊……嗯……爱……”  
“……什么……？”  
芥川龙之介把他大大地打开，将他放在自己身下自己手心里像娃娃一样摆弄，交合的地方被抬起来暴露在中岛敦眼前，被撑大到极限的穴口和把小洞磨得红肿的男性器官直直插入一下一下地顶弄……全部都看得到……  
“呜……我……啊……”这个体位更方便芥川龙之介插入了，在新奇的角度上下“功夫”，不一会儿就能把被进入的人折磨到又一次崩溃。“我……爱……”  
“你唔……唔！唔……”  
最后还是自己先说出口了，男人的热吻像雨点一样压上来让自己喘不过气，最后中岛敦没有力气把腿抬起来，慢慢放下之后轻轻搭上他的腰缠住，两个人倒在床上做。嗯嗯啊啊了好久之后中岛敦才听到芥川龙之介扶着自己后脑说：  
“我还以为你要等我第三次第四次的时候才说呢。”  
“……啊——”  
中岛敦抬起手在他肩膀上抡了一拳，芥川龙之介用手掌包覆住他的小手抬到唇边亲了一下，唇角也勾出一抹笑，用尽力气顶弄他。  
……  
“那个……芥川唔……现在是……第几次来着……”  
“你第三次了。”  
“呜……”  
“有什么问题？”  
“没什么问题……啊！你、你别……啊……”  
“我还以为你想打个平手。”  
“不……呜……呜呜啊……”  
中岛敦在又一次的同时登峰之后彻底软了身子，只能把手搭在他肩膀上跟着他动，芥川龙之介一遍又一遍亲吻自己的嘴唇和手指，温度落在皮肤上慢慢散开，好像可以顺着血液到达心脏。  
“我爱你，敦。”  
中岛敦已经快昏睡过去时，男人还在做，但这句话清晰可闻，过滤掉所有混沌和酥麻，被中岛敦清楚地听到了。


End file.
